Girls Like You
by underthepink
Summary: Girls like you, they don't fall for girls like me. / geek!beca ; discontinued
1. Chapter 1

"Beca, come on!" Valencia shouted, rolling her eyes as her roommate shouted that she was in the middle of a chapter. "Alright, you lesbo," Valencia grumbled, marching into Beca's room. Snatching her laptop from Beca's grasp before she could react, Valencia quirked an eyebrow and began to read the precious chapter that was more important than her. " _Willow flipped them over, kneading the supple flesh of Tara's breasts in her hands. Knowing her lover's body so well, she expertly tw_ -" Valencia's eyes widened as she stopped, "Gross!" She shrieked, slamming the red laptop shut.

"Get out!" Beca squealed, grabbing her laptop back. "God, Val, every single time I turn around it's like you're finding new ways to invade my privacy." She whined, opening the lid again. "Now, get out. I don't care about this banquet, V, you know this. It's just a bunch of stuck up bitches with schola-"

"Hey!"

"Sorry, I know your sister is one of them." Beca rolled her eyes, glancing up at her best friend. "It still counts." She snickered, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. "Look, I'll go if you want me to." The brunette stood, tossing the laptop on her bed. "But, I won't enjoy myself." Valencia's lips tugged into a wide grin, and she threw herself at Beca, enveloping her in a bear hug.

Beca winced, awkwardly patting her friend on the back. "Thank you!" Valencia exclaimed, squeezing her friend tighter. Beca gasped for breath, managing to squirm out of Valencia's tight grip. Valencia squealed, jumping up and down before her eyes widened. "Oh my God, oh my God. I don't have a date! Beca! This is a disaste-"

"Chill." Beca grabbed her by the shoulders, "I can be your date." Valencia screwed her face up in disgust, looking her friend up and down.

"Uh, no."

"Excuse me?" Beca raises her eyebrows.

"My family can't see me with someone who looks like... You." Valencia sighs, "My family expects me to date women who're at least on my level of f-fashion."

"I can put on a suit, and pull my hair up. It'll be fine, V." Beca reassures her, before turning her around and pushing her toward the door. Valencia lets out a huff, but mumbles something about matching their hair ties before walking out of the bedroom. Beca rolled her eyes, plopping back down onto the bed, in hopes of finishing the fanfiction.

"Beca!" Valencia screamed from the bathroom, "Get your ass up, and get dressed! We're leaving in five minutes!" Beca let out a loud scream of frustration, staring at her laptop screen. "I swear to God, I will come in there and break your lapto-"

"I'm up! I'm up!"

 **x x x**

Aubrey frowned at her reflection in the full length mirror, tugging her dress up, which just ended up revealing more of her thighs. "Chlo, I don't think this is going to work..." Aubrey sighed, as her redheaded friend came up behind her. The girl's brow furrowed as she placed her hands on Aubrey's waist.

"Bree, you look hot. What's the issue?"

"It's too... Short." Aubrey's voice was soft, as she started toying with the hemline of the dress. "I can't wear it, I'm sorry."

"Listen. You're fucking wearing this dress, Aubrey. I don't care," Chloe smiled, patting her friend's ass playfully. "Get your hair done, we have to hurry up, we're picking up Valencia and her roommate. I told Val we'd be there in fifteen minutes," The redhead leaned up to whisper in Aubrey's ear. "And she told me her roommate is hot."

Aubrey huffed. "For the last time, Chloe, I'm not looking to date anyone right now."

"I didn't say you had to date her, dummy." Chloe groaned as she moved to pick up her own dress from the bed. "One night stands exist for a reason," A small giggle left her lips, "You should try it sometime."

"No, thank you." Aubrey murmured, deciding that she'd go out of her comfort zone and wear the dress. Padding to the bathroom, Aubrey pulled her hair up into a bun, with a few strands falling around her face. Smiling at her reflection in the mirror, she leaned forward on the counter. "You can be sexy. You can be hot, you can pull this dress off. You can do this."

"Are you talking to yourself again?" Chloe poked her head in the doorway, quirking an eyebrow. "'Cause I can take you to my Uncle Robert, I'm sure he'd be happy to prescribe you something."

"Oh, my God." Aubrey let her head hang down, squeezing her eyes shut. "I don't think I'm going to survive five hours with you, and your annoying sister." Chloe grunted in disapproval at the remark toward her sister, but didn't say anything else and walked away. "You can do this." Aubrey lifted her head up, looking at reflection-Aubrey in the eyes. "You. Can. Do. This."

 **this is messy & ugly but, i hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Valencia jutted her bottom lip out at her roommate, who sat across the table from her, eyes trained on her phone. "What are you doing, anyway?" Valencia asked, giving up after Beca didn't even look up at her. "Readin' some hot lesbian erotica?" Beca let out a frustrated huff, glancing up to meet Valencia's gaze.

"For your information," Beca started calmly, "It's called fan-fiction. The sex is called smut. Okay? Respect it." Valencia bit back a laugh, nodding once. "But, no. I'm reading a fluff," At Valencia's puzzled look, Beca sighed. _God, if you're real. Please, help._ "It doesn't involve se-"

"Val!" The chirpy voice interrupted, and Beca looked up at the ceiling, smiling. _Wow, you are real._ Chloe tugged her little sister into a tight hug, kissing her cheek. "How've you been? It's been so long!" Chloe exclaimed, pulling a chair up to the table.

The black-haired girl giggled, "It's been a week, Chlo." Valencia rolled her eyes. "I've been good," Valencia glanced at Beca, who was still focused harder than ever on her phone. Huffing, she snatched it from Beca's grasp. "Chloe, meet my roommate Beca. She's my date for tonight." Chloe looked over at the brunette, who now had a frown set on her lips.

"Nice to meet you." Chloe said, a small smile tugging at her lips. Beca gave her a nod of acknowledgement, before grabbing for her phone. Valencia shook her head, tucking the iPhone into her bra. At Beca's shocked expression, Valencia leaned forward on her elbows.

"You can have it back." Valencia smirked, "After you socialize with people outside of Tumblr for more than five seconds, Beca." Valencia opened her mouth to speak again, but was cut off by Chloe squealing.

"You're here, finally! I thought maybe you decided to ditch, so you could get off while watching-"

"I dare you to finish that sentence, Beale." Aubrey hissed, glaring at her best friend. Chloe stuck her tongue out, before pulling the blonde into her lap.

"Jesus, you're heavier than you look." Chloe giggled, "Guys, meet Aubrey. My roommate, and single lesbian." Chloe winked at Beca, who was far too engrossed in what she was reading to even notice the older girl was talking to her. Aubrey, however, let out a grunt of disapproval. "Oh, hush." Chloe smacked her arm lightly, "I know you'd fuck her in a second." She whispered to her friend, as Valencia got up to go get a drink.

Aubrey shifted uncomfortably in Chloe's lap, swallowing hard. "Okay, maybe."

"Don't _maybe_ me, Posen." Chloe huffed. "We both know that if you could, you'd be cervix deep in her within seconds."

"Did you just say cervix deep?" Aubrey spoke a little louder, knowing Beca wasn't paying attention. Chloe hummed in response, grinning. "Why am I friends wi-"

"Guys!" Valencia squealed, returning to their table, without a drink. "I just met the cutest girl, oh my God! Her name is Stacie, and holy shit, we're going back to her place. I came over to ask if you'd take Beca back with you when you two go home." Chloe and Aubrey exchanged glances, before looking back at Valencia, who was now pouting. Rolling her eyes, Chloe sighed.

"I guess."

"Thank you so much!" Valencia wrapped her arms around Chloe and Aubrey at the same time, "I love you both!" She called over her shoulder, before making her way back to the tall brunette. Beca just let out a deep sigh, laying her head down on the table.

"Wanna dance?" Chloe asked her friend, ignoring Beca. Aubrey glanced worriedly at the brunette, then back at Chloe with a concerned expression. "She'll be fine." Chloe grinned, before jumping up, knocking Aubrey off her lap. The taller blonde steadied herself on her feet, and Chloe chuckled before grabbing hold of her friend's hand, dragging her out to the dance floor.

 **x x x**

Aubrey returned to the table, leaning down to snap her fingers beside Beca's ear. The brunette let out a sleepy groan, and Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Beca," Aubrey said softly, before repeating the name louder. "Beca, get up!" She nearly screamed in her ear, jarring the girl awake. Beca blinked her eyes, adjusting to the light.

"When did I fall asleep?"

"Literally right after Valencia left," Beca's eyes widened as she patted herself down, her mouth going dry after the realization hit her. "What's wrong?" Aubrey asked, concern dripping from her voice.

"She has my phone." Beca whimpered, standing up gingerly, knowing her legs would be asleep. "Pins and fucking needles, Jesus." She hissed, frowning. "Great. I'm going to have to wait until morning to get my phone back,"

"Well, look on the bright side! At least you know where it is." Aubrey's attempt at comforting her just fell flat, as Beca seemed to only get even more upset. "Just come on. Chloe is in the car, I don't like making her wait for a long time." Beca nodded, sighing heavily.

The ride back was torture. Beca kept reaching for her pocket, attempting to grab her phone. Either that or she'd try to scroll on things that didn't even have a screen, like the remote control that went to the radio. Her life was held in that tiny little device, and Beca wasn't sure she'd make it until morning. Her fingers twitched, even tapped against things. It wasn't a want at this point, it was a _need_. Beca was more than happy when they dropped her off, and she ran up to her room faster than she thought she could. Letting out a happy whimper as the screen of her laptop flashed on, Beca hurriedly typed in the familiar URL, gnawing on her bottom lip as the page loaded.

"Fuck, yes." Beca said, excitement coating her tone as she saw one of her favorites had been updated.

She couldn't even focus, though. Her mind kept darting back to Aubrey, but Beca dismissed it with a small laugh each time. _Girls like her don't fall for girls like me. I'm a geek. I'm the opposite of her, I bet she wouldn't even give me five minutes._

 **xxx**

"Chloe?" Aubrey's voice was small as they entered their apartment. Her friend hummed in response, dropping her bag on the couch. "You were right."

"About?"

"Valencia's roommate is hot."


	3. Chapter 3

**i know that the chapters are short, i'm working on it. sometimes i have the basic idea of what i want the chapter to be, and i can write about two paragraphs, then i don't know how to get it to flow correctly. if that makes sense.**

 **this fic isn't my top priority.**

Beca took a gulp of her Coke, using her free hand to log in to her geek chat-room. It was old-fashioned, considering no one really uses chat-rooms anymore, but Beca is pretty sure that was the point. Grinning as she saw her friends begin to greet her, Beca prepared herself mentally for the avalanche of hardcore geek-dom.

 _jamesblonde: Hey, B. Was starting to think you abandoned us._

 _buffythelesbianslayer: dude, no. i would never. you guys are my only friends!_

 _pianohumper: Aww, you're sweet. How'd the banquet go?_

 _buffythelesbianslayer: about as good as you'd expect it to._  
 _buffythelesbianslayer: i met a really hot girl though_

 _! jamesblonde jumps up and down in excitement for b !_

 _geekyfriday: Oooh!_

 _buffythelesbianslayer: she's like, wonder woman hot, guys. i swear. but i think she might have a thing with her roommate Chloe_

 _; jamesblonde falls on her ass ;_

 _jamesblonde: Ah, B. Isn't Chloe your roommate's older sister?_

 _buffythelesbianslayer: yeah_

 _pianohumper: That sucks._

 _geekyfriday: Ow, shit. Why do you think that?_

 _buffythelesbianslayer: they're just like really touchy feely_

 _: darthvader signed on :_

 _darthvader: Hey guys!_

 _; jamesblonde waves at darthvader ;_

 _pianohumper: Hey dude_

 _geekyfriday: Hey!_

 _darthvader: What you guys talking about?_

 _jamesblonde: B met a hot chick_

 _darthvader: Wonder Woman hot, or Buffy hot?_

 _buffythelesbianslayer: both_

 _! darthvader falls to ground clutching chest !_

 _Beca cackled, grinning at her screen. Sucking in a deep breath, she began to type._

 _buffythelesbianslayer: but..._

 _; darthvader gets on knees, staring at b ;_

 _buffythelesbianslayer: i think she's with someone_

 _; darthvader sighs ;_

 _buffythelesbianslayer: not like i had a chance anyways_

 _geekyfriday: Don't say that! You could!_

 _buffythelesbianslayer: she's one of them_

 _jamesblonde: One of who?_

 _pianohumper: Sorry guys. T had me tied up._

 _buffythelesbianslayer: TMI, PIANO_

 _pianohumper: Not literally._  
 _pianohumper: Anyways. She means that the Wonder Woman hot chick was preppy._

 _jamesblonde: And?_

 _buffythelesbianslayer: girls like her, they don't fall for girls like me. it's always girls like me who fall for the hot preppy girl and expect it to end in like sparks. but it never does._

 _; darthvader is taken aback by b's deepness ;_

 _geekyfriday: Damn.._

 _; pianohumper sniffles ;_

 _jamesblonde: She might not be like them._

 _buffythelesbianslayer: idk. she probably is. i gotta go, guys! have fun!_

 _! buffythelesbianslayer flashes you all on the way out !_

 _: buffythelesbianslayer signed off :_

 **x x x**

Valencia knew she'd fucked up when the words came out of her mouth. She isn't quite sure why she just admitted to her best friend that she'd never seen Buffy the Vampire Slayer, but she did. It lead them to the couch, with Beca mumbling about Valencia not having good taste in TV shows, while popping the first season DVD in. "You ready to watch the coolest show ever?"

"Isn't that, like... Sex and the City?" Beca gasped. Plopping down onto the couch, she turned her head to stare at her best friend while the title screen flashed on the television.

"I'm offended. Buffy is hands down the coolest TV show, because not only was it one of the first woman-saves-the-world shows, it was also the first TV show to feature a long-term lesbian relationsh-"

"You're such a fucking nerd." Valencia cut Beca off, staring at her friend. "Like, you shock me sometimes. I know you're a nerd, like, look at you!" Valencia chuckles, motioning to Beca's clothing. "But, I never realized just how much of a nerd you really are. It's a surprise every time you start to babble about weird shit I don't understand." Valencia frowned, "If you want a girlfriend, you're gonna need to chill."

Beca looked down at her lap, not even bothering to tell her friend the show was on. _Tell me something I don't know._


End file.
